Can I be your fortune?
by Neferiti
Summary: Miranda Lotto gave up on love when she acknowledged her unlucky faith. The young Lavi pushed away the emotions in that minute, when he decided to walk on the way of the Bookman and to pay his attention only to the history. Destiny makes steps...
1. Chapter 1

_**Can I be your fortune?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Miranda Lotto gave up on love when she acknowledged her unlucky faith. 'Cause who would fall in love with an ugly and ill-fortuned girl? Nobody had disproved her in that.

The young Lavi pushed away the emotions in that minute, when he decided to walk on the way of the Bookman and to pay his attention only to the history.

It's maybe the game of destiny that it's the two of them who started to look at each other with different eyes. Whatever did that it doesn't matter; the only important thing is that it will be the hardest battle of the two exorcists, to win over the difficulties in their way. ..

* * *

It was too early and looking around he was sure that the others would agree with him perfectly too. All of them were waiting in front of Komui's office. He glanced at the sleepy group of people. Miranda was sitting on a chair and she was watching a picture in silence which was hanged onto the wall and it was representing the sea. Next to her Leah was sitting on the table staring blankly and sleepily. On the right side of the door Yuu was leaning against the wall in the same way as Allen who stood few meters further with a little bit gentler face. The good old Panda was nearly sleeping, so there was no problem with him. And in the end, there was he, Lavi, who stood facing with the door nearly daring it to open. He couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Why did they urge us there if they don't even let us in?" he groaned. Everybody looked up at his voice. Miranda smiled at him gently.

"They must have a reason." She replied. In the second when she said it out, the door opened and Lenalee appeared.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait, but we had a little problem with Komui." During her sentence she sent killing looks into the room at her brother.

"Che. Can we already come in?" Kanda asked.

"Of course!" Lenalee stood aside and let the six exorcists into the room. The couch was too small for all of them, so only the two girls and the Bookman sat down. The tree other teenager stood next to each other waiting.

"Sorry again for making you wait, but we really had a little problem." Komui started it with a smile. _This man isn't nothing. _ Lavi thought. "So, you have a new mission and I want the six of you to go."

"All of us? Isn't it too much? I've never worked with such a big group." Leah noted frowning.

"This work force us to send big number of exorcist and I think six isn't that big. In the mission with the Ark were more people than six, right?" Komui replied. "You have to collect three innocences maybe from the same village."

"They are at one place? There must be so many akumas." Allen groaned with exasperated eyes. Lavi saw from the corner of his eyes that Kanda let out an exhausted sigh. After all it's just another work with tiring bunch of people for the long haired warrior, right?

Before anyone could say anything Lenalee stepped forward with six folders in her arm.

"This is about the mission." She began and gave one to everyone. "You will go to Egypt from where some finders reported that strange stories are told about three animals. It's about a hawk, a cat and a dog. Supposedly if somebody touches any of these glowing eyed animals, he'll die immediately. Moreover, near Cairo the mysterious death and disappearing cases' number increased. So we have real reasons for suspecting innocence and you have to search there."

"When will we leave?" Allen asked.

"Your train leaves two hours later. Have a good journey and be careful!" Komui warned them gently. Then the six exorcists left. Lavi and the Bookman walked behind the others few meters back from them.

"Pay attention, Lavi!" The Panda spoke up suddenly and made Lavi jump a little with surprise. This old man will cause him a heart attack someday! "It has never happened before that three innocences appeared so close to each other. It's very odd."

"Always just the work." Lavi murmured tiredly. He just wanted one thing, sleep.

* * *

Not like that, two hours later all of them jumped off from the bridge together to arrive on the top of the moving train. As unlucky as she was, Miranda slipped and she was approaching the ground with a too fast speed. But fortunately Leah's quick reflexes and her nearness saved her. She blushed in embarrassment and thanked it with lowered eyes. It didn't help either that the blond girl said smiling that it had been nothing.

Being the most experienced, Kanda arrived next to the door, so he opened it easily and mentioned to the others to get in. Leah was the first and she immediately told the old conductor what they want. He showed them their room.

After everybody got his/her place tensed silence filled the air. The silence before the storm as it is said. Everybody could see that Lavi won't stand it too long.

"How can you be so passive?" he cried out suddenly. Of course he got the others attention immediately.

"Che." Was Kanda's only answer, then he turned back to the window.

"Sorry. I think we just a little bit tensed." Leah smiled.

"This is what bothers me." Lavi muttered. The Bookman rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you shut up for once, idiot brat?"

"But Grandpa!" and the family breach started. Allen, Leah and Miranda found it better to stay out of this, but Kanda's short patience started to ran out.

"Just do what this old Panda says, you idiot!" he hissed angrily. Stunned silence filled the room. Allen said a soft oups, and in that second all hell breaks loose.

_

* * *

Who would have thought that an old man as he is can be so fast? _Kanda thought after the movement. In front of the eyes of the watchers that picture was shown: the Bookman held out his sharp nails in a stabbing way and only Mugen's sheath stopped it few centimeters away from Kanda's face who held the sheath uncaringly.

"Don't call me Panda and just for you to know arrogant brat, I'm NOT OLD!" the old man hissed. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't seem to be so young." He replied with an evil smirk.

"Kanda!" Leah gasped exasperatedly. New nails approached the young swordsman's face, but they were kept off easily. Watching the scene Lavi leaned closer to Allen with a grin.

"Just look at them. They are like a married couple."

"Exactly." Allen nodded. Two burning stares turned towards them. "Oups."

Leah was thankful for that they were alone in moments like that. Being Tiedoll's pupil and Kanda's and Daisya's mate she was used to situations like that. However this time it started to get out of hand. After few seconds she and Miranda found themselves fighting for their own lives in the males' dogfight. The older woman held out her hand and screamed out.

"Innocence! Stop it!" everybody froze immediately.

"It was a good idea, Miranda." Leah sighed, while she prayed for to nobody open the door. The picture was that: Allen was laying on the floor, Yuu was pressing his neck with one hand while with the other one he held the Panda's leg away from himself. Leah's leg was seized under Allen and when she fell she grabbed Lavi's who was fighting with Panda and because of that the red haired fell onto Miranda and now he was holding himself up with one arm preventing himself crushing the girl.

"And now" The blond one spoke up again. "CUT IT OFF YOU IDIOUTS!" muttering something, but slowly everybody tried to sit back to their places. Lavi, who was still above Miranda, grinned sheepishly.

"Million sorry for this." He said. Miranda smiled nicely.

"No problem. It happens." But Lavi froze. The girl's eyes. There was nothing interesting in them anybody would say, but in that minute when the girl was smiling, they were sparkling so beautifully like starts on the sky. Bookman Junior's thoughts were distract by a huge bang.

"Get off from that poor girl, idiot!" the Bookman muttered.

"I'm sure that I can denounce you for serious maltreatment." Lavi hissed. There was silence again and now Lavi didn't make steps to break it. Rather he went back to his observation from before. He had never looked into Miranda's eyes _like that_. But now it was like looking into the girl's soul and it was beautiful. _What the hell was that? _He asked himself.

Suddenly the object of his thoughts stood up and smiled sheepishly.

"I think I go for a little fresh air. I won't be far away." She said and turned towards the door.

"Be careful, Miranda." Allen warned her gently. During this Lavi fought desperately and confusedly with the urge to run after her and watch every steps she takes.

"Thank you, Allen. I know I'll need it." The girl laughed and stepped out. _She should laugh because of me! She should thank for __**me**__! _That was now anger and the red haired boy couldn't understand it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought desperately. He leaned his head back at his seat and forced his eyes shut tightly. Maybe he was just too tired…

**

* * *

i know it's horrible. at least i tried. Comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Can I be your fortune?_**

**_Chapter 2_**

There was something in the air of the compartment that induced her to escape. To lock up six men like that together, like they, entailed strange dangers. But now, standing few carriage and some compartments away Miranda started to calm down by degrees. To let herself preserve that peace she concentrated on the external world rather. The air was muggy and too warm, so it felt good for her the wind of the shooting train. Until a running moment, the thought of being wrapped in strong and loving arms would be so good steal itself into her mind. However, she chased away this idea quickly. This isn't given for her and it won't be. She will embrace only herself until the end of the time and it's not likely that somebody would do that for her and if he did, it wouldn't be because of love, but because of pity. She was so much sunk into her thoughts that she didn't notice the tree approaching men.

* * *

What a joke that reading calms your nerves. Panda can go to Hell! Lavi was reading a book for a half hour now in his suffering, but he couldn't concentrate on the 1848's freedom fights. Those eyes appeared in front of him again and again,, those which sparkled like the black diamond. _Oh, crap! _Why must he be such a hormonal teenager? He saw _that _again in everything. He glanced up carefully from his book. Allen fell asleep and occupying Miranda's place, he was half laying, half sitting. Kanda was staring out of the window with still poker face. Just asocial? No, he was too lazy to even build friendships. Lavi's eyes wandered onto Leah. She put out a little fabric of her pocket. And with the two listeners attached to it she could play music for herself. It was Komui's new work she explained. That time she was crooning a song with the coir from what Lavi heard something hardly. He had to admit that she had a beautiful voice. And in the end, the Panda: he was reading a medical book like he does in his spare time whenever he can.

Lavi glanced towards the door. _Where is Mira already? What's now, you fondle her? Shut up! __This is already schizophrenia…_

He jumped to his feet suddenly getting the others attention.

"I'll go check what's with her. You know how unlucky she is." He explained rapidly. Allen blinked up at him sleepily.

"Should I go with you?" he asked. Lavi shook his head quickly.

"It's okay. you don't have to. I'm successful alone too." he replied then he turned on his heels and left the little room.

* * *

She gave a start when somebody put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around to face with the person. Or rather persons. Three not so confidence showing men towered over her.

"Can I help you?" she asked uncomfortable. The man looked at her in a way which couldn't be misunderstood, and it was disgusting for the girl.

"What concerns it, you can with lots of things." the man noted with muddy voice. His mates laughed. _This is so not good! _

"I think I should go back to the others. They must be worried by now." She stammered while she cursed herself that her innocence had passive power. He fear must have been felt by them too, because they came closer. _Too close! _

"What a strange clothes you have." The man from before said with a grin. Miranda was sure that he was the leader of the group. "You must be a rich chit of a girl.

"I-I'm not." She hated how thin and weak her voice was. "I'm and exorcist." Now at least she didn't stammer, but it wasn't scary either.

"Exorcist" the man laughed. The two mates of his followed his lead. "Then it's time for you to chase the evil out of me, baby!" he grabbed her neck with his big, ugly hand. It didn't matter how desperately she fought, she couldn't get out of his grip. Moreover, no voice came out of her throat. That damn ill fortune! It should find some one else now!

"What do you say about chasing through mouth?" the man leaned closer and closer. If Miranda could say something, she would reply that he should wash teeth sometime. She didn't want that disgusting somebody take away her first kiss. Someone else neither…

"You filthy animal! Take your hands off her." A voice crackled from besides them. The four of them turned towards the source of the voice. Miranda's eyes grew wide as she watched the redhead. She had never seen Lavi be so angry. (In addition the boy hadn't felt so much anger in his life either.) He looked like he would tor apart the three men with his hands. The problem was that Miranda knew he was able to do it.

Lavi felt like this huge anger would cause ugly things, but this time it didn't matter for him. The man let go of Miranda. The girl sunk to the ground with a hand raised to her neck. That made him angrier.

"A little brat." The man started sarcastically. "Why do you hit your noise into others' things? Go, play with Mummy!" the other two idiot started laughing again. Lavi's emerald eyes became more and more dark.

"The lords' travel end there. it's time to get of from the train." Laughter again.

"how big your mouth is, brat!" the man pulled back his arm, then he shoved his fist into Lavi's face. The redhead grabbed it and twisted it forcefully, till he heard the sickening sound of breaking bone. The man cried out in pain, Lavi shoved his knee into the others cardia. And when his head lowered to the right height Lavi repeated this move with the attackers face too. seeing their leaders fall the other two decided to fight. Lavi greeted the first one with an outstretched leg and after few adept move he sent him to the ground. The last one wasn't a real enemy for the young exorcist either. After the short fight, when the boy looked up he found themselves surrounded with curious and shocked faces. _Where were you when Mira needed you? _He thought angrily. Ignoring them he walked to the girl and helped her to her feet. The girl's face was grateful, but red because of the shame.

"S-sorry, and thank you very much." She stammered with lowered gazes. Lavi smiled gently and relieved.

"Don't be ashamed. It can happen with anyone." He replied.

"Yeh, of course. The problem' that usually I'm that anyone." Mira noted with a funny face. Lavi laughed loudly and because of a unknown reason this laughter calmed the girl's nerves.

"Miranda! Lavi!" the heard Leah's voice from the crow. The both of them turned his/her head towards the sound. The blond girl made her way easily in the crow and she pulled the not so enthusiastic Kanda after her by his hand. Allen and the Bookman followed them with worried faces.

"What happened?" allen asked. Lavi pointed at the three men with his head.

"The Sirs were very impolite and low, but don't worry, I have brainwashed them already." The old man ran his long nailed hand through his face.

"Idiot greenhorn! Why do you get into trouble every time?" he groaned.

"They started it!" the redhead replied with an innocent smile. "I act because of self-defense." The Panda sighed in defeat, and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"This is why we had to come here?" he asked in annoyance.

"If the laziness hurt…" Leah mumbled.

"I've heard it!" the long haired man hissed. The girl glanced at him.

"And what about doing something against it?"

"Che"

"I know a good physiologist. You could go to him for couple therapy." Allen noted with an innocent grin. In the next minute the young boy ran across the train shouting for help chased by the unsheathed Mugen.

* * *

Slowly everybody went back to their own compartment, except Miranda and Lavi, who were walking by each other side back to where they belonged. Suddenly the boy got an idea, 'cause everything is better than sitting in the silence compartment.!

"Mira, I know a place where the air is much better, come! He took a big step, but immediately stopped when he noticed that the girl didn't follow. Being exact she was frozen with wild eyes

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"Did you pet me?" she asked shocked. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeh. Why? Is it forbidden?" the girl blushed and lowered her gaze.

"No. it's just…"

"You have never been petted before?" Lavi gasped. The girl slowly shook her head. Suddenly Lavi broke out in a grin. "Then the time has come for it too, right? Nah, come on, Mira. I need fresh air too." he grabbed the hand or the girl and pulled her after himself along the narrow corridor. That was the first time that they had kept in contact that long, and it wasn't bad feeling others touch on his. He hoped that the girl feels the same. After he acknowledged what ran through his mind, he started to hesitate. What is he really doing? Does he just let his hormones work? No. It's just friendship. Moreover, it's time for this girl to look at her like a human being. However a thought have never leaved his mind. _Is he sure that it's just that?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Can I be your fortune?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The air was really fresh there. The two exorcists were sitting on the top of the last carriage under the clear sky. In the beginning Miranda didn't want to climb up, but Lavi promised that he would catch her if she slipped. In the end they were safe after all.

"Will we travel by train all the way there?" Miranda asked after a long silence.

"Nope. We go just till Southampton by train than we will use a ship. We will travel across the La Manche, the Gibraltar pass and the Mediterranean. We will arrive in Luxor. I don't know how will we go to Cairo from there though." He explained loudly trying to over shout the noise of the train. Miranda looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Than we will travel by ship a lot." Lavi nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly! Is it a problem?"

"Err…You know after the incident in Edo I don't really keen on ship travel. A lot of people died that time." Miranda replied with lowered gaze. Lavi was shocked to see that. _Is she blaming herself? _ He didn't notice that his expression changed just like his mood.

"Tell me one good reason why you should blame yourself! those people sacrificed their life to help the exorcists. If you continue to do this you'll make that for nothing." Lavi said it with gloomy voice. Miranda continued to stare into the green orbs with wide eyes, and then slowly her expression changed too. An aura of bitterness and calmness surrounded her.

"I think you are right." She replied and Lavi smiled.

"I'm always right; after all I'll be a Bookman soon. And now you don't have to worry. I developed a lot since that event, Allen is lot stronger than ever too. Moreover Leah is here too, she is said to have a strong innocent, but I haven't seen it yet. Oh, and don't forget Kanda either, you just have to know about him that demons start to scream and run when they even see him. Though I think it's the same with humans too." the last past of his speech made the young woman next to him laugh.

"And we shouldn't forget Panda!" Miranda added and as a reply Lavi started laughing too and it was hard not to join. Why should we struggle, right? The sound of their laughter overcame the noise of the train…

_Why me? Why always me? _The killer gaze of the grey-blue eyes made the other passengers submissive, when he went pass them. Ebony black hair followed the mutely raging exorcist like waves. The man was storming towards the beginning of the train without care of anybody. The cold blue-grey eyes glanced behind his back at the blond hair cascade. (Because that was what could be seen from the girl, 'Cause of the draught of the open window which blew her half tied hair into her face)

"If a look could kill, I would be dead, right?" the girl asked with a smirk.

"You should have sent the idiot Moyashi to speak with the controller and _not me!"_ the girl blew out her breath annoyed.

"I don't know id you have noticed, but I'm here too!" she noted.

"Che" Leah rolled her eyes.

"I have been away for two years, but against every hope I had you haven't changed! Moreover, when I finally came back Komui had to tell me that you had yourself beaten up by few Akumas and you were lying half dead." Kanda didn't even turn around while he replied.

"So what? It's not that I would die."

"I hit you once, don't want me to repeat that!" the girls threatening held not just frustration, but anger and worry too.

"Che" Kanda's reply was.

"You should work on your vocabulary, Yuu!"

"Don't start it, you too!"

"Than finish it!" the long haired man thanked God that they finally found the controller for who they searched.

"Hey!" Kanda called out for him, before Leah could have continued her speech. The older man glanced at them and finished quickly what he was doing then bowed in front of them.

"Madam, Sir, can I help you with something?" he asked with dutiful voice.

"We should have reach Southampton by now. Little while ago we spent three hours in the middle of a forest and the train didn't even move. We would like to know what happened and when will we reach the city." Leah had to admit that the formal speaking went better for Kanda than the casual chatting. The controller played with his gloves and that alerted the two exorcists.

"There was a tree on the tracks and that's why we had to wait." The answer came. Kanda's eyes narrowed. It was like blinds covering the blueness of his eyes and just a little part of it could be seen.

"Why didn't you call for us? With our help we could continue the travel faster." Leah noted. The controller just stared blankly and started to flutter. Kanda stretched out one of his arms in front of Leah and forced the girl step back. She stared at him with a confused expression.

"Kanda…" But her speech was cut off quickly. Kanda's eyes became lighter; his lips formed a half smile, his right hand moved to Mugen's grip.

"Our job came for us." The controller flinched again, then his head snapped backwards in a inhuman way. Leah raised her hand to cover her mouth, when she heard the sickening sound of ripping the skin.

"Shit" she whispered. The body of the man cracked again, and then something terrible appeared. A demon. Kanda ran forward without hesitation. She heard the sound of metal on metal then a loud bang. Leah didn't wait for the blowing up of the sliced demon, rather she spun around. They were in the first cottage, but she couldn't hear any scream. That meant at least twenty other demons. And she was right. Her saddened blue eyes gazed at the approaching dead.

"Let's give you a requiem, shall we?" She whispered, then she opened her mouth and activated her innocent.

When Kanda heard the familiar chant, he turned around too, and let the familiar calmness fill his soul. He missed that familiar voice during the last two years, but maybe he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"_They little girl with who you'll meet has any innocent too. Just she has a parasite type. Please, when you meet be nice with her. She is a very sensitive little girl." Thalia explained to the nine year old little boy in front of him. _

"_Parasite type?" __The little boy repeated with a thoughtful expression. __"Why is that she can have her innocent? Why did Tiedol take away mine?" _

"_We and the Order decided that it would be better for you of you have a chance for a normal childhood." The woman replied with the world's most beautiful and gentle smile. "__She can keep her innocent because she can't live without it. It's in her chord, and if it was taken away she couldn't speak or worse things can happen." _

"_But I need my innocent too! In addition it never occurred to anyone that Alma or I need a normal childhood. Why would it change now?" __The little boy cried out. For his huge surprise the woman kneeled down in front of him and embraced him tightly. His shock increased when a single tear drop touched his shoulder. _

""_It will change, because Sal and I will give you that chance. I won't let the Order get to you or to Leah until your reach the age sixteen. I don't care what it cost. And I'll never forgive them what they did to you." After that she stood up brushed away her tears, smiled as an apology and took his hand. And Kanda let her, because he believed. Five minutes later they introduced the little blond girl to him who could sing so beautifully like nobody on earth. An hour later they were playing on the ground of the next room and he tried to be nice. Because he believed to Thalia and it never came to his mind that she could break her promise. But she did a year and a half later, when she let that demon kill her in front of Kanda's eyes. All of his hopes shattered that night for the world. Only one good thing remained in his life, this song. A requiem…_

At the end of the song nothing remained but ash, which was the Akuma's body not long ago. Leah cleared her throat than sighed softly.

"Like you changed that much" Kanda noted quetly. The girl laughed sadly.

"Than we are okay, right?" Kanda didn't reply. HE didn't need to. The door of the cottage flew open and Allen fell in with Lavi following.

"There are demons everywhere in the train. We destroyed at least thirty of them!" The grey haired boy panted.

"It was the same here too." Leah replied and pointed around with her arm.

"But how did they get on the train? Why didn't Allen's eye react? I was on the top of the train with Mira and we didn't see anything.

"Mira?" Leah asked with a frown. Lavi grinned.

"Miranda!"

"Three hours ago when we didn't move you were up there too?" Kanda asked a frown nearly the same as Leah's. Lavi nodded.

"And?"

"You right, that there were people getting on the train…"

"In the middle of the forest?" Allen cut it in. Lavi shrugged.

"They were workers, but just five. They moved the tree of the tracks. What?" He mumbled at the staring narrowed gazese directed at him.

"LAVI!" The three of them with the same threatening tone. What a group of people!

"Hey! It wasn't what was in my mind. It never occurred to me that they could be demons. I don't know if you noted that I don't have an eye like Allen does!" He explained rapidly. Leah and Allen leaned forward with a thoughtful expression.

"And can you tell me with what you were busy?" Allen asked with an evil smirk.

"Alone with Mira on the top of the train watching the sunset" Leah added in the same way. Lavi tried to find a good reply, but the thing that he wanted hit them on the face for saying Miranda's name didn't really help. However, he found a good escape.

"And you, Leah, alone with Kanda? I didn't even wanna know what Allen was doing with the Panda…"

The slowly comforted passengers who were really human and not demons settled down again, but they saw a very shocking happening. A red haired boy ran pass them who was chased by a younger, but grey haired boy who had huge claws on his left arm, he was followed a long haired boy who had a sword in his hand and killer eyes and in the end a very angry looking blond girl whose face was as red as the blood.

"Those youths nowadays…" An old woman noted. A man in his forties replied smiling.

"Maybe that's how they show their emotions."


End file.
